Black Shadow
Details * Name: Jack "Matthias" Calvin * Current Alias: Black Shadow * Aliases: Black Shadow * Status: Alive * Alignment: Good * Identity: Secret Identity Family and Occupation * Relatives: David Calvin (father), Mary Calvin (mother), Jane Calvin (sister), Rick Calvin (uncle) * Marital Status: Single * Affiliation: N/A * Current base of Operations: Dark City * Current Occupation: Lawyer Personal Details * Place of Birth: Dark City * Citizenship: American * Age: 28 * Date of Birth: 1st January 1987 * Gender: Male * Race: Human * Eyes: Hazel * Hair: Brunette * Height: 6'1" Other Details * Origin: N/A * Created by: Lukas Harrison and Bill Brant * First Appearance: Black Shadow: Volume 1, Issue 1 Early Life Birth Jack "Matthias" Calvin was born 1st January 1987 to parents David and Mary Calvin. History Fighting Crime As The Black Shadow Meeting A Former Foe Since becoming the Black Shadow Jack has been fighting several criminals. One such incident occurred when a foe named Swordsmaster. After trying to track down a known mob boss named Mick Murphy, he witnesses Murphy's death at the hands of Swordsmaster. After a brief conversation, Jack learns from his childhood friend Amy Baker that Murphy is the younger brother of notable Mob Boss Joseph Murphy. Jack soon re-encounters Swordsmaster and the two fight before Swordsmaster wounds Jack and retreats. Jack learns from an old friend Timothy Colby that Swordsmaster is none other than Kato Nakamura, an old foe from his days on Shinigami Island, also translated as "Death Island". Kato quickly arrives and attacks Jack, who is able to defend himself. Jack stalks the streets as Black Shadow looking for Kato but is distracted fighting Murphy's men, who have also arrived to claim vengeance for the death of Mick. When Kato attacks Murphy, Black Shadow saves him and defeats Kato, who retreats, although leaves Murphy for the authorities. Jack has another conversation with Colby about the recent events as Kato watches from afar. Jack goes on to battle other villains such as Bullet and Silverwing, the former of which attacks him, forcing his father to hire Lyall Mason to protect Jack. Initially hesitant at first, Lyall soon becomes a valuable ally and eventually becomes the first person to join Jack's team. Master Akuza Returns Jack soon comes face to face with his former mentor, Master Akuza, of whom he previously disgraced. Akuza sets Swordsmaster and his other protege Madame Fatale on Jack (who is not wearing his gear) and Jack is badly beaten. Jack returns to battle them in his armor and they fight, and this time Jack emerges victorious, although he is beaten by his former master, who shames him. After Akuza leaves, Jack learns Akuza has framed him for the murders of seven people and that an arrest warrant has been issued for the Black Shadow and Jack realises he will have to stop Akuza before he torments him further. Relationships Romances * Amy Baker Family * Jane Calvin * David Calvin * Mary Calvin * Rick Calvin Friends * Daniel Jackson * Lyall Mason Personality and Appearance * Jack Calvin is white with Brunette hair and Hazel eyes. He is also a very determined lawyer, stopping at nothing to make sure his clients get the justice deserved, even if he is masked as the Black Shadow. * Jack dresses very smartly. His preferred garb as a lawyer is a White shirt with black suit pants, A black tie and waistcoat, with a black jacket and light brown overcoat when travelling. * Much like the DC superhero Batman, Jack prefers to work on his own to avoid any collateral damage. However, he works accordingly with Amy, although he is still wanted by the police due to his acts as a vigilante. Powers and Abilities (Main Article: Black Shadow Armors) * The Black Shadow is a suit composed out of Steel and a special metal known as Vioron, a new alloy invented by Dr Eric Stoneheart. It is very durable and can withstand several attacks, although Jack is forced to create further suits to battle other conditions, such as when keeping up with Raider or creating a flight suit when in battle with Silverwing. Trivia * Black Shadow is the first hero created by Infinite Comics, and is also the character created by Infinity Comics. * Black Shadow is very similar to the DC comic book characters Batman and Green Arrow, whilst also taking hints from Marvel comic book characters Daredevil and Iron Man. Category:InfinityVerse Superheroes Category:Dark City Characters Category:Dark City Residents Category:Armored Characters Category:Armored Heroes Category:Calvin Family Category:Black Shadow Team